1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a sound analysis method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology for analyzing an audio signal recorded with sounds of a played music piece, and for detecting positions of beats, progression of chords, progression of bars, or the like, of the music piece has been developed.
For example, JP-A-2008-102405 discloses a signal processing apparatus that detects, from an audio signal, positions of beats included in a music piece, extracts feature quantity (FQ) for chord discrimination for each of the detected beat positions, and then discriminates the type of chord of each of the beat positions based on the extracted feature quantity.